The Beauty of a Kiss
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This a fluffy HarryHermione oneshot that isn't that great but it is kinda cute.


The Beauty of a Kiss

By: Flair Verona

A kiss. That's how it started. I mean I thought that girls were the ones to freak out about stuff. But I'm obsessing and driving myself absolutely insane! How can one kiss from a girl do this to me! I mean honestly I didn't know what kind of reaction she was hoping for since she simply blushed and ran off before I could say anything. But I'm telling you if she would have stayed around I would have snogged her senseless despite the fact the she is the only girl I've ever kissed unless you count Cho but I didn't mean that one. No Hermione was a special case. I've had a thing for Hermione for forever practically I just didn't know it until Viktor Krum informed me of it. So this crush has been manifesting itself in brain since the end of 4th year until now, which would be our 7th year. I knew it would be trouble because we are Head Boy and Head Girl.

But back to the kissing thing. I still don't understand exactly how it happened and why she ran off. Maybe I should start by telling you about the kiss itself.

FLASH BACK

&&&&&&&&

I was simply sitting on the couch in the Head's common room reading about one of the Goblin rebellions in 1645 for History of Magic. I was actually trying not to fall asleep so I didn't really notice Hermione come into the room. Well I did notice but not until she tapped me on the shoulder making me jump and nearly have a heart attack. "'Mione! Don't scare me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack." I scolded the beautiful goddess that is Hermione.

"Oh Harry honestly I didn't mean to scare you." Hermione admonished softly. "I know it's ok." I said feeling slightly guilty for overreacting. "So is it ok if I join you?" Hermione asked gesturing to the seat next to me. I blushed slightly and nodded. She gave me a warm smile and sat down. Did I ever mention how I love her smile? It's so beautiful and bright and…ok I'm getting off topic again.

Anyway we were just sitting there reading and she leaned against me. I couldn't help it so I put an arm around her petite shoulders that felt so perfect for my arm. She nestled against me and I sighed in contentment. I looked at her and saw a smile of contentment settle on her lips. And that's when it happened. When I looked at her lips my eyes wouldn't leave them alone.

She seemed to notice that I was staring and so she looked at me in return. She then put her hand on my face and kissed me. It wasn't a lustful or passionate kiss. Hell it wasn't even open mouthed. It was just a simple sweet and utterly delicious kiss. Her lips were so soft it was like kissing a peach or something.

I was shocked of course and before I could totally get over that shock of feeling her soft lips she pulled away and turned bright red. Actually the color she turned could easily rival Ron's blush. And she jumped up and ran off. I just sat there gaping at the spot she had just vacated…

END FLASH BACK

And so here I sit in that exact same spot. I'm trying to figure out now what to do in this predicament. I could just go to her and tell her I'm madly in love with her. Or I could just go and snog her and then profess my feelings for her and ask her to be my girl friend. Yeah option number 2 it is then… Now how to go about fulfilling this plan.

Oh no here she comes! She is still red too. I don't even have what I want to say planned out. "Um hi Harry." Hermione muttered blushing heavily. Aw it makes her look so beautiful and cute. Oh gods if Ron would be hearing this I'd never hear the end of it because then he would tell Fred and George and so on. Oh well, it's a good thing that Ron isn't here then. "Um hey Hermione." Sometimes my stupidity is really obvious.

"Hermione about that kiss…I just wanted to say-" I obviously didn't finish what I was saying because I was kissing Hermione. And this time it was more. Her tongue against mine was pure bliss. I don't even know how to describe such perfection. Anyway we did eventually pull away when the need for oxygen became too much to bear. "I love you Hermione. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked sounding ultra hopeful. She smiled that beautiful warm smile that I had previously ranted about. "Of course Harry. I love you too." She said softly before snogging me senseless.

Don't you just love these types of endings? Now all we have to worry about is telling Ron who probably won't be happy. Not to mention Malfoy who seems to have the hots for my girlfriend. Wow she's my girlfriend. It's so amazing. So I should probably end this now. But then again there maybe another story soon. But for now I'm going to go snog my girlfriend.

FINISHED

A/N This is just a little one-shot I wrote because it's been awhile since I've been able to write anything. I'm working on another story that I hope to be able to post soon. But please review. And if anyone has any requests for me to write a story with a certain pairing feel free to make that request through a review.

Sincerely,  
Flair Verona


End file.
